Alivio
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: -Maldición –Bufó por lo bajo y no atinó a hacer otra cosa para distraer el dolor del otro que robándole un beso.


"Alivio"

Basado en Ao no Exorcist

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: Shounen ai, romance…

Raiting: K

Pairing: Shima x Bon

Declaimers: La serie no me pertenece para nada, pero sus personajes sí (?). Esta historia está dedicada a Shima con todo mi corazón de RinRin, realmente espero que te guste y te deseo la mejor de las Navidades :3

-Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

~ AoEx ~

-Shima -Llamó su voz ronca desde el interior del baño y supo que algo doloroso se acercaba.

Llevaban pocos días de haber llegado a la Academia y, a pesar de que lo esperaban, las heridas en sus oídos no habían sanado del todo, así que todavía necesitaban de atenciones que él debía ayudar a brindarle, supo por el tono adolorido de su voz que era eso lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se excusó con Konekomaru y se levantó de la mesa para acudir al llamado, dejando su juego de cartas a medias, golpeó un par de veces la puerta y entró.

Por supuesto allí estaba, con su cabello recién teñido de rubio en el centro, parado frente al lavabo dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de limpiar con un algodón empapado en alcohol los tres orificios en cada una de sus orejas.

-¿Duele aún? –Preguntó lo obvio, aún de pie en la puerta para darle su espacio.

-No mucho, lo peor viene cuando vuelvo a colocarlos –Dijo mientras seguía con su tarea minuciosamente.

-No lo sabré yo –Al fin y al cabo, era él quién le ayudaba a ponerse aquellos pirsin negros que debía usar hasta que sanaran sus oídos -¿Estás listo entonces?

Bon asintió levemente y lanzó el algodón al cesto de basura antes de sentarse en el inodoro, de frente a él. Renzou se acercó y alzó ligeramente el rostro del más alto por su mentón, tomando uno a uno los aretes en la cajita que descansaba sobre el lavabo comenzó a insertarlos en los agujeros de sus oídos, el más alto frunció el ceño algo adolorido, sin embargo no se quejó, simplemente esperó pacientemente a que terminara, como si no fuera una tortura de dos veces diarias.

-¡Vaya, eso no fue tan terrible! –Dijo más por alivianar el ambiente que por otra cosa y no tardó en recibir un golpe cerca de sus costillas por eso.

-No me hagas perforarte los oídos a la fuerza para que veas cómo duele, aho

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla algo adolorida y torpe como signo de paz y volvió a su tarea ayudando a su amigo, esta vez tomando las bolitas que impedían a los aretes caerse… y esta era la peor parte.

-Resiste un poco

Sin más se vio obligado a tomar el oído para poder atornillar la bolita en el pirsin, Suguro hizo un gesto de dolor inmediatamente y prácticamente sintió él el dolor taladrarle, aquellas heridas llevaban unas cuantas semanas nada más y se tardarían en sanar un buen tiempo, así que no le extrañaba nada que doliera tanto.

-Ngh –Al arete más alto de su oído derecho, justo en el cartílago duro, no pudo aguantar, su rostro fue una clara mezcla entre el dolor y la molestia, y a medida que atornillaba más, más debía presionar, aumentando a su vez el dolor y todo se volvía un círculo vicioso inevitable -Agh

-Maldición –Bufó por lo bajo y no atinó a hacer otra cosa para distraer el dolor del otro que robándole un beso.

Sus labios se unieron y una más que atractiva electricidad recorrió su espalda, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir ante la agradable sensación, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos lo suficiente para verificar que sus manos estaban en haciendo bien su trabajo y notar el sonrojo en los carrillos de Bon y luego los cerró, continuando con su tarea de atornillar la bolita y a su vez distraer al otro del dolor con sus besos, rozando sus labios contra los otros y de vez en cuando lamiéndolos con su lengua.

-Ya está… -Anunció un tanto jadeante cuando se separó de sus labios, terminando de una vez la tarea de atornillar cada bolita en su respectivo arete, sin embargo una mano en el cuello de su playera volvió a atraerle hacia el más alto, que con los carrillos rojos aún desvió la mirada.

-Para la próxima… vuelve a hacer eso para aminorar el dolor

La voz de Ryuuji apenas fue notoria, contraria a la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del peli rosa, entonces depositó un pequeño beso en su frente antes de decirle un risueño:

-Cuenta con eso…

Ow**a**_r_**i**

Shima, Shima de la vida~

Realmente me diste problemas con el regalo (?), no estaba seguro de qué podía gustarte del todo y ya me estaba quedando sin ideas, pensé en muchísimas cosas antes de decidirme por un fanfic como este.

Realmente espero que te guste, no sé si estará del todo bueno o si la pareja será de tu agrado, pero al menos puse todo mi corazón de RinRin en esto.

Feliz Navidad para ti querido Shima, te loveo con todo el hamour que un miembro del grupo de AoEx puede tener 3


End file.
